healingfactorfandomcom-20200216-history
Helix
Real Name: Keith Balton Powers: Helix is conscious of his own body on a molecular level, capable of controlling his individual cells and their chemical makeup. This allows his nearly unlimited potential abilities, should he realize and understand himself to the fullest. He can primarily redistribute his body’s mass to stretch or divide himself into pieces, or to modify the chemical makeup while maintaining his bodily shape. So long as he remains conscious, he is able to duplicate, modify, and move his cells as he likes. He can, for example, make his body into a toxic substance, or modify the percentage of water in his body to become like a living liquid. He can also shapeshift into any form he wishes, but anything significantly different from his normal form will take long periods of time. His primary uses tend to be altering his density, chemistry, and minor elasticity. His complex anatomy also makes him highly resistant to disease and psychic disturbances, and allows him to optimize all natural abilities of humans. Also, he can reassemble himself from nearly any damage, so long as a percentage of his heart remains in tact, and his control over his cells allows him to control lost body parts while remaining fully aware of them. Age: 32 Birthplace: New York Origin: radiation Training: Helix has somewhat amateurish knowledge of biology and anatomy, and relatively detailed knowledge of conventional chemistry. This allows him to knowledgably alter his form into an extensive number of others based solely on his memory of chemical makeup. He relies on his powers more than any particular ability, otherwise. Experience (super): 17 Experience (crime fighter): 9 Relatives: mother Background: living in New York all his life, Keith was the son of a scientist in the employ of the earliest incarnations of WARD. He specialized in the research of supers and their genetics, often involving his son. He was exposed to supers regularly, and he went as far as conducting experiments on his son to see if he would become a super himself. Keith remained normal though, being home schooled by his brilliant father in his free time. Distraught over the lack of evidence he unearthed in his studies, Keith’s father locked him accidentally inside his lab. Keith was forced to spend the night there, though terrorists broke into the lab that night. They attacked him before fleeing with what little research they could find, activating a nuclear device as they left to finish off Keith. He was eventually found and rescued, having suffered near-fatal doses of radiation. Doctors deemed it to be the very peak of human tolerance for radiation, determining that a split second longer in the room would have killed him. It had also caused and irregular splitting of his cells, leaving him in the peak of human condition for his age. He found that this condition remained, needing no exercise or diet to be maintained. This allowed him to focus on his studies, taking a particular interest in biology and chemistry. It was while he learned of bodily functions that he found himself suddenly operating even more efficiently as an organism, an became conscious of his bodily functions and processes. Over time, his control grew to his very genes, able to become other shapes, organisms, and chemicals by redistributing his cells. He had a brief fling as a super hero “Nucleus” before he found the lifestyle impractical and far harder than he’d expected. He became a professor in chemistry at Ivory Tower University, teaching for several years before applying for the League of Legends. Believing him to be a slow shapeshifter, they passed on him and he returned to teaching. He was approached by Rosie to join the team, unsure until a heart to heart with her and Paramount convinced him to join and complete the team. Persona: Helix is uneasy often, between his antisocial home schooling and his lack of total understanding of his powers. His tendency to be more useful than powerful makes him awkwardly fill in any gaps that appear in the team, so he is eager to please. He can be spacey, as some of his attention is always turned inward, but he does have a bit of pride as being technically one of the most powerful supers in existence. His own power is overwhelming, but he feels responsible to use them for good. He will sometimes try to act as the sense of humor in the group, but also tends to get less respect than the others on the team.